In a motor vehicle according to the prior art, the signal values from the cylinder pressure sensors, which are configured in each cylinder of the combustion engine on the motor vehicle, are fundamental input parameters for the control of the combustion engine. Therefore, faulty signal values from the cylinder pressure sensors can lead to faulty behavior in engine control which, in the worst case, leads to damage of the combustion engine controlled by the engine control unit.